


Defensive Theories

by Slytherin_Seeker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Cute, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Seeker/pseuds/Slytherin_Seeker
Summary: A quick one shot about the first time Scorpius and Albus kiss in fifth year.





	Defensive Theories

He was always a nerd, invested in his studies, aiming to achieve top marks in all his classes each year. So far he had done exactly that, at least until this year. His classes were definitely not his top priority now. He had something else on his mind, consuming all his time; or more like someone else. His name is Albus Severus Potter and he is all consuming. He never believed he could fall for a boy, let alone one of his best friends, yet it had happened.

Their families had always believed that he would get together with a certain, rule breaking, fiery redhead, however she was just the other of his best friend, and nothing more, she was also the only person who had known he was gay amd into Albus before he even did. She just knew, and one day asked him straight out, as was her style, direct and accurate however always approachable. He couldn't even deny it, he just blurted it out and blushed as he ran his hands through his dirty blond hair. She told him she didn't mind, and she was there for him no matter what and that if he ever needed a cover she would gladly do so. He was very grateful and hugged her tightly. "Just so you know, you need to man up and tell Albus before someone else does, so that he can get it through his thick head" she whispered to him. He just grimanced and hugged her tighter.

Scorp was remembering this day with Rose as he was preparing himself to tell Albus, however he got startled out of his brain as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around as Albus sat next to him in the small alcove Scorp has claimed in the restricted section of the library.

"Hey Scorp! Fantising about Rose again?" Albus laughed with a smirk.

"Pfft, of course not!" Scorp sputtered and blushed. "So, how are you doing with your DADA essay prep?" He asked quickly redirecting the conversation to something a little less awkward and more important.

"Ehh, as long as I can write something about defensive theories I should be fine." Scorp had worked out over the years that Albus dreaded study as much as his parents, and definitely inherited their lacking academic abilities. Scorp still wondered how he managed to pass his exams each year.

"Well would you like to study now with me?" Scorp blushed and thanked the stars that Albus was not paying attention. Albus just shrugged and grabbed out his textbook and notepad and for the next hour both boys bent over the books, heads together, relearning, or in Scorp's case teaching, all they could about defensive theories.

Eventually both boys stretched, attempting to relieve the ache in their muscles. Albus was rubbing at his neck trying to remove the kinks. As he did, Scorp had an absurd idea to help Albus out. The restricted section was quiet and deserted as it always was this time of day, during fifth period. Scorp placed his hands on Albus' shoulders and gently began to knead. He felt straight away the tension Albus' was holding in his neck, which was understandable from the long hours of quidditch practice and the shitty beds.

Albus groaned as Scorp worked into the muscles in his neck relieving him of the tension, making him blush bright pink.

Scorp worked harder into the muscles in Albus' neck causing him to groan again and causing his head to roll back onto Scorp's hands giving him the perfect access to Albus' ear. Scorp had a sudden urge to nibble his earlobe, and he did. He bent his mouth to the side of Albus' face, feeling him shudder as his warm breathe ran across his cheek. He grabbed his earlobe gently into his mouth and sucked causing Albus to moan quite loudly. This encouraged Scorp to gently nibble on his earlobe before releasing it back into the cool air. Albus still had his eyes closed as Scorp decided to move from his ear, trailing slow, warm kisses down Albus' enticingly pale neck, down to his Adam's apple which ever so slightly bobbed in his throat.

Scorp noticed as he looked up from bending over Albus' neck to see that the younger boy and turned to face hi and was looking at him with his darker than usual green eyes. Scorp knew in this moment it was now or never, so he seized it.

Scorp grabbed Albus by the collar of his wrinkled white school shirt and pulled him closer towards his lips. With a look of acknowledgement from Albus' lust filled eyes, Scorp pressed his lips firmly against the younger boy's waiting mouth and it was everything Scorp had dreamt about and more. They both fought for dominance, with Scorp winning of course, and taking control of Albus' lips and tongue with his own, coaxing Albus' tongue into his mouth as he stroked and sucked it gently, just wanting to taste him, causing the younger boy to groan into Scorp's mouth with pleasure.

They continued like this for a while as each boy became increasingly more interested and frustrated, Albus was pushing his hands roughly into Scorp's dirty blond hair pulling him closer with each breathe as Scorp did the same to Albus' hips, knuckles white as he pulled the boy by his black slacks closer against his body, feeling his slight increasing arousal, making Scorp groan with pleasure and Albus pull harder on his hair.

Suddenly there was a faint crash as someone dropped something onto the trolley at the library desk, which broke the boys out of their situation. Albus broke away quickly, taking a step back and running his hands through his jet black hair to attempt to control his breathing, as Scorp stood there breathing heavy and trying to hide his smile as he waited on Albus' reaction.

Eventually Albus recovered and merely stated "that will definitely help me write my defensive theories essay" as he collected his things and dragged Scorp out of the library by his hand to the DADA classroom for their next class.


End file.
